Cloud's Loss
by NarutoKyubi
Summary: It's been 5 years since meteor almost hit and everyones gone on with their lives, but its lived short after an old rival comes back with aeris gone forever is there anyone that can stop him and will they suffer the same fate cloud/tifa?
1. Replay of the past

Disclaimer: I don't own ff7 though I wish I did I would have a much better computer I only own one and if u can't tell who then why r u reading this?!?!  
  
This part is a review of the end in Clouds point of view in case u r ff7 challenged and can't guess. Also just saying that Vincent and Yuffie are hidden characters so they aren't shown in the ending to the game so I put what they were doing with what they did in the game (thanx cris potter).  
  
Chapter 1 the past  
  
It was over. The final slash cut through Sephiroth and I enjoyed every minute of it every cut as my ultimate limit break omnislash finished what I sought to do ever since that day in Nibelheim the day he killed all those innocent people the day he killed my mother the day he almost killed Tifa. How he wanted to sacrifice so many lives for one hopeless dream and how he killed Aries my one and only true love it was all coming around all my hatred for this man unleashed killing him as I watched him blast into a burst of light I saw a smirk on his face. We are at midgar and holy is failing its helping meteor. I don't think we have a chance now Tifa is standing with me looking at me as if she wants to say something I don't know what. Cid is smoking about 5 cigarettes and cursing a lot even for him. Barret is cursing too but not as much Yuffie is throwing up I can't tell weather it's because she is scared or airsick. Cait Sith was saying how he sent everyone to the slums then he was set on to automatic I guess Reeve had to escape. Red I mean Nanaki is standing by Vincent who is silent showing now emotion as if waiting to die while Nanaki explains how holy came to late. As we watch holy and meteor decimate the city of midgar and the plates fall we say our last goodbyes knowing we took to long and have lost then Tifa spotted it. Having my judgment and memory a little messed up from fighting Sephiroth I could only stare blankly then I remember the substance I could never forget. Lifestream. The lifestream headed towards meteor coming from all directions. The lifestream collided with holy and meteor then a flash of light emitted from the 3 forces so bright we all had to shield our eyes then I saw her my angel Aeris and just as quickly as I saw her.she was gone she returned to the promise land and she took meteor with her. 


	2. Old live new foe

My first upload ( look I'm new at this so plz review so I can keep going PLEASE oh yeah I don't own ff7 etc.  
  
3rd person view this time soon to come my amazing character beware  
  
Chapter 2: New life Old Foe  
  
Cloud ran as fast as he could it was raining hard out his spikes were starting to flatten out. "Oh man Tifa is gonna kill me I promised I would be there earlier. It's been 5 years since meteor and everyone went there separate ways cloud and Tifa opened a bar in kalm called Aeris haven in honor of their closest friend who gave her life for this planet. Barret became mayor of correl and teamed up with dio to restore it to an even better state so they spent most of their time negotiating at gold saucer while Marlene watches the gold chocobos. Cid is has spent all his time taking care of his kid and fixing his Highwind to go to speeds of mach 5 he is marries to Shera and has a 5-year-old daughter named Sidney. Vincent and Yuffie seemed to disappear to who knows where and red and reeve/Cait Sith went to Junon to form a library based on the knowledge of Cosmo Canyon into the new shinra headquarters without mako reactors. The seldom saw each other but before they went their separate ways they made a pact to meet and Aeris Haven to have a party celebrating the death of Sephiroth. He finally made it to the bar out of breath and sobbing wet he stepped through the door. Trying to get upstairs as quietly as he could unfortunately he fell Tifa immediately took advantage. "Cloud Strife where the hell have you been. You were suppose to be here 30 minutes ago u had me worried sick." Tifa the same as always was wearing her premium heart gloves a black miniskirt and white tank top. "uhh yeah sry teef" was all cloud could say afraid of getting slaughtered. Tifa could only laugh "ok just get changed you look like a drowned rat and the guys should be here soon ok?" Cloud nodded silently thanking god it had rained that day and went up stairs.  
  
"Son.wake up can't you hear mother calling you." Jenova crawled toward Sephiroth's mangled body it took her five years to recover from the final battle and she still wasn't at full strength she quickly sat upright trying to find out how those weaklings had ruined her plans especially a pathetic failure like Cloud she thought. She then stuck her only remaining tentacle deep into Sephiroth's chest he woke up instantly shearing pain going through his body and mind as his wound healed he immediately stood up and adjusted his eyes to the darkness of the northern cavern. "Mother I'm sorry I failed" "Don't worry son meteor can be summoned again after you regain your strength" "But won't I just fail again" "No my son you see there I one difference between the past attempt and now" "What is that." Sephiroth asked to weak to fully open his eyes. "Very simple son" Jenova said a smile or whatever it was a thing like that does formed on the mutated alien's face The last ancient is gone and holy can never be summoned again.  
  
There chapter 2 done a bit overdone but like I said I am new at this so please review and I'll make the story kick ass. Until then I'm going to sleep night 


	3. Black Material and fallen heroes

Hi it's me I want to say thx for my first review keep them coming  
  
In this chapter there is a bit of action but not much next chapter is sort of connected so don't be pissed at me. Italics mean though and I might have spelled red's father's name wrong sry red and I made Sephiroth much harder cause in the game he was really easy 2 knights of the round and he was dead. *Yawn*  
  
Chapter 3: Black materia and fallen heroes  
  
"Yo spikes how are ya doin" oh great it's Barret Cloud though he was dry now and changed into his old purple jumpsuit. Tifa was wearing the same clothes she had earlier and Barret was wearing a suit that seemed to rip at his size. Marlene was on his shoulder in a pink dress opposite of Barret's gun arm though Sephiroth and shinra were destroyed he never really could get rid of it he always claimed to have this bad feeling that he would need it. Cid was with Shera and Sidney though Shera didn't wear glasses and seemed to pick up a bit of Cid's swearing she didn't change much. Cid was the same. Talking with a mixture of swearing and smoking to Vincent. The only thing that changed about him was his arm was a bit rusted. Nanaki look a lot like Seto much longer hair no one quite knew how old he was now but every one guessed about 21 (based on his years not ours if I did it by ours I wouldn't be able to do the story cause they would all be dead) Cait Sith was with Yuffie trying to tell a decent fortune cause Reeve was busy trying to get the mako cannon fixed and running at Junon only it was meant to run on a mastered Knights of the Round so it was renamed the Excalibur while Yuffie was try to steal his materia she didn't look of seem much different just longer hair. After talking about their adventure and arguing over who killed the most monsters it was time for dinner of course Tifa cooked. Then just before the stuffed their faces cloud started his speech. "Guys can I have your attention please" everyone quieted down at focused on Cloud "today we celebrate the death of Sephiroth" "yeah may that bastard burn in hell" Shera exclaimed everyone looked at her "what" Cid could only smoke and laugh at her wife "..ok as I was saying we are here to celebrate the death of Sephiroth but we are also her to mourn over the loss of our dear friend Aeris" everyone remained silent and slightly nodded their heads. Cloud continued "It is because of her and her sacrifice that we are here today so let us make a toast to Aeris may she rest in peace we thank you and may Sephiroth never haunt us again." The gang cheered and took a sip at their drinks and just like clockwork an explosion erupted just outside the bar. "What the fuck was that" Cid shouted "I don't know" Cloud said "but I think we better check it out" Cloud grabbed his Ulitma Weapon and ran out the rest followed. What they saw made Tifa and Cloud shake with anger Kalm was on fire and standing in the middle was the general himself in his human for with a solitary black wing on his shoulder impaling a man trying to escape. He turned his head to see Cloud smiled and spoke. "Ahh Cloud just who I was waiting for" "Sephiroth but how.HOW did you survive?!" "Don't think that matters does it now lets talk business I want what is rightfully mine" "and that would be what" Cloud said still wide-eyed that his rival had survived his onslaught. "Why my black materia of course" "I don't have it Sephiroth" Sephiroth started to laugh "my puppet do you think you can hide anything from me" "shut up I'm not your puppet" "oh but you are and I know its in that little bar of yours" Suddenly Sephiroth disappeared in a flash leaving a few feathers then reappeared in the same spot with the materia in his hand. "How did you." Cloud was in a state of shock he knew that Sephiroth could fly but now teleportation. "Now for you Cloud I believe I owe you for that day five years ago not that it helped you in any way and to think you little bitch died for nothing. That was the last straw Cloud was driven into a berserk state and immediately attacked with omnislash. "Do you think that will work on me twice" Sephiroth immediately drew his sword blocking all 15 strikes. Then forcing Cloud back and giving a stern cross to his jaw. That was the gangs cue to fight while Shera stayed with Marlene. Cid attack but Sephiroth easily sidestepped it while casting stop on Cid leaving him as a sitting duck. He then put a materia into his sword and cast manipulate on Yuffie causing her to attack Vincent. With Cid out of commission and Vincent preoccupied Red charged at Sephiroth only to be stopped cold with and ice 3 attack Barret was firing his gun arm at Sephiroth and Sephiroth stopped each one dead in its track with his sword then he cast esuna on Cid. Cloud got up rubbing his jaw and took out a red materia "ULTIMATE END" as he dissappeared Sephiroth put another materia into his slot and cast it "banish" just as the 1st knight appeared a black light appeared over Sephiroth as the knight attacked the light hit it and the knight was destroyed this continued until all 13 knights died in anguish leaving him unharmed. Cloud fell back the summon materia turned black and withered away. Cloud looked up to see Sephiroth standing over him "ha the great hero Cloud indeed" Sephiroth drove his sword at Cloud. Cloud stood up just in time to get shoved out of the way by Tifa who took the full force of the blow as the sword went through her shoulder and she blacked out from the pain. "TIFA" Cloud ran to her as fast as he could to Tifa who was bleeding very badly Sephiroth stepped in at cloud and was knocked aside a Barret rammed into him knocking him over. "Cloud" he was dead serious it was the only time he ever said his name instead of spike. "get out of here" he continued before Cloud could say anything "you and I both know we have no chance of killing him now just go Cid has the Highwind and is bringing it now I'll hold him back as long as I can and Cloud take care of Marlene for me." Cloud nodded and carried Tifa aboard the Highwind while the rest followed. Sephiroth began to laugh "insolent fool do you think you have a chance" "Shut up I've had just about enough of this you should have stayed dead." With that he loaded everything he had into his gun arm and aimed "lets see you block this UNGARMAX" With that he let everything out in a huge limit break. Cloud could only watch kalm explode in gunfire as the Highwind drove away "Well where to now" Cid stated he had nothing else to say the only thing herd was Marlene crying Cloud sighed "I don't want to leave Barret but Tifa is our main priority right now Cid head to Mideel.  
  
Suspenseful ain't it things seem hopeless don't they well it's not over yet come see the next chapter it will be up shortly if I get a review 


	4. From Kalm to Chaotic

Alright I got some reviews so I'm gonna keep goin this chapter is connected to my previous one and is told from Barret's point of view also you get a glimpse of my character. Oh yeah I don't own ff7 squaresoft does (lucky bastards) anyway on with chapter 4 enjoy.  
  
Chapter 4: From Kalm to Chaotic  
  
"Try to block this bastard" with that I fired the strongest limit break I could manage "UNGARMAX" and I unloaded everything I had damn just a little more ammo and I would have been able to use catastrophe but if I had Sephiroth wouldn't have felt the full force of the blow its too long range. This was my only option but at least I can slow him down in time for the others to escape. There was a huge crater in the center of Kalm I don't think I need to worry about survivors knowing this bastard there aren't any left. I finally ran out of ammo and I was stuck with my damn drill arm an esuna materia and Shiva. "You fool if you had paid attention earlier you would have realized I am invincible." With that he stepped out of the crater without a scratch Materia still at hand. "You bore me I think I'll just finish you off with that Sephiroth charged at him and trusted his sword at me. I just managed to escape but his gun arm didn't Sephiroth immediately jumped up destroying whatever was left of my gun arm fortunately I had my materia in my titan bangle. Esuna would not help me here damn Yuffie took my comet materia if I live through this I am going to kill her. With that I used the only defense I had left "SHIVA" as I dissappeared and the queen of ice began her diamond dust attack Sephiroth started to laugh that fucking annoying laugh of his. "Ha what is with you and avalanche always trying the same thing fools" with that he cast banish and the similar dark light that decimated the knights of the round appeared then just as the light was about to shoot at Shiva a purple light consumed Sephiroth causing the light to vanish. "Dispel but how" Sephiroth's eyes grew wide with fear for the very first time. "You no it can't be how it isn't possible" Just before the cold ice of diamond dust hit Sephiroth a blur passed him and as soon as it had come it was gone and so was the black materia. "No get ba." before Sephiroth could finish his sentence he was knocked back by diamond dust after about 6 seconds I returned and the blur was gone Sephiroth stood still for a few seconds the ice only slowing him down for a sec then started to shake with anger. "You fool you just ruined everything" and with that he put mp boost in his wizard bracelet causing the green materia it was connected to to glow a bright green "ULTIMA" with that a huge green light drove me through Aeris Haven and all went black.  
  
Getting curious if you want to know more review and I'll send another chapter. 


	5. A New Friend or Foe?

No one has reviewed my 4th chapter but there is a review I received I can't read yet so maybe anyway I'll keep writing no matter what but keep the reviews coming they motivate me.  
  
And know the moment you have all been waiting for the new character arrives yeah! This is gonna be kind of long. By the way if you get confused by the title of the chapter don't think that my guy is evil never gonna happen but it does mean something else ( Don't own ff7 wonder how many times I got to say that before people get the picture. Also only Cloud, Tifa and my character talk in this chapter the rest nod.  
  
Chapter 5: A new friend or foe?  
  
"I need a full restore materia stat" "yes doctor right away" The nurse ran to the materia center of Mideel general the town had grown much bigger and became the main source of the world's cure materia and the most well renown hospital thanks to the dormant lifestream at the edge of the town. "Mr. Strife" Cloud lifted his head the rest of avalanche except for Barret for obvious reasons followed their gaze on Cloud as he talked to the head doctor. ".how is she doctor" the doctor gave a sigh "I don't know how to put this. She took a severe blow to her shoulder and has lost a lot of blood. We've tried everything we can we even used a number of full restore materia but nothing seems to be working it's as if the materia has no effect what so ever. The shoulder has healed nicely considering the damage done to it but she's lost so much blood the only way to save her is to give her a blood transfusion if she doesn't get one in 24 hours she won't survive." Cloud nodded and began to speak "I will gladly give my blood as will any of my friends" the gang overhearing this nodded their heads in solemn agreement. "Yes I can tell you all are very close but I'm very sorry I'm afraid it's impossible" "what do you mean" Cloud asked a little frightened at the words he just herd. Well I'm afraid that Tifa has a very rare blood type and after an extensive search on the medical reports you have given us from your last visit you aren't a match in fact almost all or you aren't." "What do you mean almost" "well Mr. Strife only 2 of your friends have the blood type Tifa needs in order to survive Barret Wallace and Vincent Valentine. Unfortunately your friend Barret doesn't seem to be hear and this man has some sort of mixed blood as if he more then one man no even the blood seems almost inhuman and if it were to mix with Tifa's system there is no telling how much damage it would cause. I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do and there is very little chance that she will even survive the night." "No" Cloud's fist shook a single tear formed from his eye and traveled down his face his voice was barely a whisper now "she can't be she just can't die I never got to." His voice suddenly grew loud and cold "No I can't let this happen again I won't Sephiroth I will make sure you die this time even if it takes every ounce of strength I have you will die" "Excuse me" Cloud immediately turned sword at the man's throat. The man immediately slammed the blunt side of the sword and gave and hard front kick to Cloud's hand knocking the sword out of it the avalanche members started to get up but cloud calmed them and told them to stand down. Cloud blinked, grabbed his sword and sheathed it." "I'm sorry you surprised me I though you were someone else. What do you want?" I'm sorry I startled you but I only mean to help." "what do you mean" "I couldn't help but overhear your predicament and I happen to have the blood type you need for your friend" "But how did you." I don't think that matters all that does is that your friend is in trouble and I can help" Cloud observed the man he was a bit taller then he was and has short black hair. He seemed kind of muscular but not much more then him and he had eyes that were a shade of dull gray. ".I don't know how can I trust you" the man kept a stern face his emotionless feature reminded Cloud of Rude from the Turks "At this point I don't think you have much of a choice." Cloud sighed he knew he had been beaten "alright but if she dies I'll kill you." "Don't worry" was all the man said as he walked through the doors to the transfusion room. 3 hours passed the sun was setting causing the lifestream to glitter a color of green an orange as if mixing with the sun it self causing a florescent light to pass over the ocean on Mideel it would have been a beautiful sight if Cloud hadn't been so worried. "Damn how long is this going to take I can't wait much longer" with that Cloud sat down exhausted from the anxiety he had suffered for the past 2 days and drove into a deep train of though. How did this happen first everything is great then Sephiroth appears stronger then he has ever been and this banish materia and now Tifa. Oh Aeris if only you were here you could cheer me up I miss you so much. With that he was woken up by the same doctor as before. "Mr. Strife" Cloud looked up to see a smile on the doctor's face. "Tifa will survive she is very week right now but should recover in a few hours you were very lucky" Cloud gave a sigh of relief "can I see her?" "yes of course with that Cloud stepped in Yuffie tried to follow but Cid held he back Yuffie immediately understood maybe now that moron will realize how he and Tifa belong together Yuffie thought and sat down. Cloud walked into the room that Tifa was resting on she opened her eyes to see Cloud and a man behind him. She talked in a small whisper. "Cloud" "yeah teef it's me" "who's your friend" Cloud turned to see the same man from before. "this man saved your life" Cloud said a little ashamed that he couldn't save her. Her attention was drawn to the man those eyes they look so beautiful but as if they are missing a soul Tifa thought then she started to speak "thank you sir" the man remained speechless he had never seen anyone so beautiful in his life he shook out of his days to reply "it was no problem really" "sir what is your name "the names Stephen and please don't call me sir it's to formal for someone as beautiful as you" This comment made Tifa blush a deep red. Damn is she beautiful.no I can't get distracted I came here for one reason Tifa must be protected at all costs or we are all doomed. Just then Cloud's PHS started to ring it was Reeve "Cloud we have a problem Sephiroth is attacking Junon he has killed most of our soldiers come qui."that was all that could be said before static replaced Reeves voice.  
  
Well chapter 5 up hope you like it and there is my new character but that's only a glimpse soon to come chapter 6 and many more after. 


	6. Attck on Junon

You know I don't own this so it's the last time I'm gonna say it  
  
Ok chapter 6 I'll try to space it so it's easier to read also just a note I messed up some fact on the first chapter. So I'll fix it when I get the chance so I got to beat it again so no new chapters for about 2 days (I'm really good at that game () but what I'm about to say is very important I'm happy that people like my book but listen to me when I say this. This is the last chapter that's going to be like this so enjoy because this was only the icebreaker if I get at least one review then it will start. I was only skimming along the surface of my true ideas just so you would get an idea now as I add this chapter I want to say after I get to 10 on my review list this book will get much deeper for the remaining chapters pure action and anguish just remember this is only the beginning Ok on with chapter 6  
  
Chapter 6: Attack on Junon.  
  
"Reeve? Reeve?! Damn!" Cloud immediately spoke out and put his PHS away "Junon is being attacked by Sephiroth we got to get there now!" "Shit not this again! What does this bastard want now!?" Cloud merely shrugged his shoulders "I don't know but we have to stop him now of Junon will suffer the same fate as Kalm. Reeve is holding his ground as long as he can but with Sephiroth's power even they don't stand a chance for long." "It just doesn't make sense" Shera stated "I mean I know Sephiroth was powerful but not this powerful even Knights of the Round the most powerful summon in the world failed how could this have happened?" Cloud could only clench his fists tighter and tighter every time he heard that name "I don't know but we have to end this before any more people suffer." ".I'm coming with you Cloud" It was Tifa she was leaning against the door equipping herself with her Premium heart she stood up only to fall back to the ground with buckled knees. "Tifa there is no way I'm going to let you go with us you are still weak from the transfusion" "I don't care!" Tifa shouted as loud as her voice allowed falling back to her knees after another failed attempt to stand "I won't allow anymore people to die I won't allow you.to.d.i.e" With those words Tifa fell to the ground and Stephen put his materia away. "Tifa? You bastard what did you do?!" Cloud was furious ready to strike Stephen dead where he stood then he stopped and noticed Stephen was shaking his fist clenched so tight that blood was dripping from his hand. "Look Cloud" he said his voice stern and cold "we can act like this all day or we can kill Sephiroth. You aren't the only one who has lost people to this monster I lost more then you could imagine and I won't lose anyone else. So please just let me help Tifa is fine it's just a sleep materia but she will only be out for about a few hours. Just please trust me I'm coming with you weather you like it or not." Cloud looked at him sternly about to ask how he knew all this when Vincent intervened "Cloud we can trust him" Everyone stared at Vincent except Red who nodded in agreement. Cloud shook his head and sighed. "All right Vincent if you say so.lets go" and with that he turned toward the Highwind Everyone else followed Vincent behind with Stephen. "you are Vincent right ? why did you stick up for me?" Vincent replied his eyes flashed Red as he stared at Stephen's cold gray ones neither moved nor showed any speck of emotion. "35 years ago I was experimented on by a mad scientist who is now dead though I am cursed to be a demon for all time I can sense evil in another that is why I stood up for you I can sense nothing good nor evil but I do sense that you are keeping something very important hidden something that I believe you shall reveal very shortly" with that he turned his cape flicking in the opposite direction as he walked to the Highwind Stephen following close behind.  
  
Junon was the same a Kalm in flames and everyone in eyesight was dead only the center of the city remained where the library was located. "How can he keep doing this" Red asked his fur starting to stick up like spikes and his tail growing much brighter then usual. Stephen signed and silently whispered to himself "this gets harder every time" only Vincent heard him and look at him only for a second "So where is he now" as if on cue Cloud began to hold his head shaking it violently in every direction. Stephen seemed to have the same problem but resisted the pain better. Cloud was the first to speak followed by Stephen as they each regained their thoughts. "Sephiroth is in the library" Cloud said in a low morbid tone. Then Stephen replied "Reeve is in there as well as well as 3.2 soldiers we have to hurry." Yuffie looked at Stephen a little dazed. "um how did you know who was in there. I understand Sephiroth because of all that mind controlling stuff he did with Cloud but I don't understand how you can sense him let alone know who else is in the building." "Lets just go Yuffie this is a little more important then how I can do stuff" Stephen said a little annoyed with all the questions. Cloud was tapping his foot impatiently and was knocked off his balance by a tremendous roar. Then they spotted a huge black creature to resembled Jenova synthesis and it was killing off a group of survivors. "God damn what the hell didn't we kill this thing already?" Cid said while taking out his Venus Gospel and equipping it with a slash all materia. "Look we got to help Reeve. Cid, Yuffie, and Red you help the survivors. Vincent come with me." Stephen stepped in Clouds way "I'm coming with you" Cloud spoke a little pissed off "look Stephen maybe be Vincent trusts you but I." "Like I give a damn" Stephen said interrupting Cloud and with that he ran into the building. "Stephen god he's worse then Tifa lets go before he get himself killed" Vincent remained silent and followed Cloud inside. "Damn that guy has a swearing problem" Yuffie rolled her eyes at Cid "yeah he has a swearing problem. "What did you say Yuffie" Cid said glaring at her Yuffie took a step back "uh nothing look out!" The shadow Jenova had slammed her tentacle right at Cid missing him by inches the battle had begun.  
  
".Tifa.Tifa" Tifa lifted her head then gently lowered it. "TIFA WAKE UP" Tifa jolted up at hearing the voice and took a look around her surroundings no one was there and if there was someone there she wasn't able to see them." It was pitch black she couldn't even see what she was standing on. She heard the voice again "Tifa it's me" Tifa immediately noticed the voice it was soft and gentle she remembered it from her childhood ".mother?" "yes dear its me" "Mother where are you I can't see you" "I'm sorry Tifa but you are still too weak to see physical forms yet. However you can still hear my voice your power is growing rapidly." Tifa just stood there ".my power?" was all she could muster. "Yes Tifa listen to me carefully Aeris needs to talk to you It's very important so you must listen am I clear? What she is about to tell you is the most important thing you will ever hear." Tifa nodded and didn't speak. "There's my girl goodbye and Tifa" Tifa lifted her head tears falling freely "I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you please forgive me" Tifa was still crying she said nothing as her mother vanished. "Tifa it's me Aeris look my time is short so listen" The man you met at Mideel no matter what the situation is you must trust him he will help you and explain everything please I can't tell you why as your power is too weak right now for you to understand but please trust him for me." "Tifa lifted her head "Aeris but how? Where are you? Are you in the promise land? Why can't I see you but hear you better yet why can I hear you in the first place?!" "Patience Tifa please I promise everything will be revealed soon enough just please heed my words you must listen to Stephen at all costs even if." Please continue Aeris" Tifa was anxious she had to know more or she would go insane with anxiety. "I'm sorry Tifa I just don't know if you can do this you love him so much I just can't ask you to do this but at this point we have no choice Tifa you much listen to Stephen at all costs even if it means leaving Cloud." Tifa took a step back at this request her eyes full with newly formed tears. ".leave Cloud?" How could Aeris expect her to do that? Leave the one person she cared for most? The one person she would do anything for the one she." Tifa suddenly fell to the floor holding her head she saw terrible visions of Cloud and her friend dying as the planet was destroyed at the hands of a deadly force. "meteor?" Tifa said shocked at her visions for a minute there was silence then Aeris spoke once more "No Tifa what Sephiroth wants to gain more this time that is not only meteors destruction but something far worse something even I don't know of but I can sense and I do know one thing if you don't do this no one will survive.  
  
"What do you want Sephiroth I don't have anything that could interest you." "Oh but you do Reeve for I plan on creating the ultimate materia the weapons hell and once all the pieces to this ancient materia are constructed then this pitiful planet will be mine and I will realize my dream." "Just what would that is Sephiroth? What is it that you seek?" Sephiroth laughed his voice cold and morbid "hahaha you fool I am no longer Sephiroth but a being that far surpasses him I am a god! As for my dream well you won't be around to see it" Sephiroth then took out his sword and trusted it forward if one of the remaining soldiers had not stepped in the way Reeve would have died. As Sephiroth pulled his sword out of the man's lifeless body just to be knocked over with a tackle from Stephen. "Leave Reeve alone Sephiroth Reeve doesn't even know what your talking about" "Sephiroth took one look at Stephen his eyes flashed with hatred as he stared Stephen down. Stephen just stood there in fighter's stance as Cloud and Vincent ran in "Vincent get Reeve and get out of here" "Oh cloud what a pleasant surprise tell me how is Tifa seemed a little pale last time I saw her." Cloud lunged at Sephiroth only to be knocked back by a 4 times Ulitma hit. Cloud fell and didn't get up Stephen cast life on him and he started breathing and opened his eyes but he could not move. Stephen didn't see Cloud open his eyes or he wouldn't had done what he did during that fight he revealed his most guarded secret and it was about Tifa.  
  
Chapter 6 is done man that took a while but I got plenty of time and ideas so what is weapons hell what is this guarded secret what happens we'll I'll tell ya in chapter 7 and things are gonna get much more intense so please review even if I make a mistake or too I'm still think I'm sticking to the facts as well as I can considering this was the first one I ever played well until next time bye "may the fantasy never be final" 


	7. Secrets Revealed

Ok chapter 7 fans just to tell you that if you read this your view of FF7 will change and I think Aeris got to much credit so I'd like to say good job to Tifa Strife Queen of Hentai for making fun of Aeris oh and plz review I'll even take flames (I am not responsible for any omnislash related deaths to people who flame my story OK) lot of talking this chapter not much action you'll understand everything soon and nobody can flame me about this chapter because you can play FF7 until you know every word that the characters say and when they say it but you still won't know a thing about Tifa's parents accept that they are both dead.  
  
Since other fonts don't show up on fanfiction.net I'm gonna make a key thought  
  
Chapter 7: Secrets Revealed  
  
Good Clouds out cold know I can talk Stephen thought as he readied him self judging by Sephiroth's expression he was going to strike at any moment better make this quick and get it back Stephen had gone from lay back to serious in a matter of seconds and started to speak. So Jenova, Sephiroth tell me exactly what do you call yourself now a days? Sephiroth took out his masamune it seemed to close any distance Stephen had with Sephiroth "Well now perceptive as ever I see and tell me oh guardian how did you feel when I killed every last Cetra you were suppose to protect how did you feel when I drove this very weapon through the body of Aeris the last of the Cetra" Stephen clenched his fist that had hit him hard No Stephen calm down you can't afford to endanger her safety she is the main priority "Of course that wasn't the last Cetra now was it?" That immediately snapped Stephen back to reality. "I don't know what you mean" "please Stephen as if you could hide anything from me I know she is still alive but she isn't my priority at this time right now I want my materia back." With that Sephiroth lunged at Stephen with incredible speed and Cloud sighed What was he talking about her and why did he call Sephiroth Jenova? I guess I won't have a chance too. Cloud immediately stopped his thoughts as he saw Stephen easily side step Sephiroth and giving him a sweep kick causing him to fall from his own momentum he immediately stood up "Damn same as always you lousy. Sephiroth was shut up when a hard knee was driven to his face. Sephiroth went down and again got up "you bastard" Sephiroth was know in a berserk state he was slashing franticly and randomly making it easy to dodge his attacks. Then Sephiroth stepped back and cast 4 times Ulitma on Stephen slamming him into the wall. Stephen immediately cast cure 3 he was close to a limit break he could feel it but he still needed time Sephiroth was much calmer now and was moving much faster he took his sword and cast haste on himself allowing him to move too fast for Stephen to dodge. Doing a form of omnislash hitting Stephen a multitude of times followed by an incredible slash that slammed Stephen to the wall. Stephen was seriously injured but managed to stand up and use his limit break "pulse of life" Clouds eyes widen as Stephen closes his eyes and a blue aura surrounds him healing all of his wounds and energy as Stephen opens his eyes a flash of green light draws from them as they quickly change back to their dull gray state. What cloud saw next gave him more fear then he ever imagined. "Jenova I think you have done enough damage you killed a kind gentle race for your own pathetic ambitions, you used innocent men as your puppets, and worst of all you needlessly caused bloodshed with my weapon." The masamune seemed to glow with a bright blue light as Stephen said these words. "MASAMUNE COME RETURN TO YOUR RIGHTFUL PLACE MAY YOU BE USED FOR EVIL NO MORE." Although he shouted it wasn't that loud but to Cloud and his still throbbing head it seemed like he shouted loud enough for the entire planet to hear. A moment later the masamune seemed to shake in Sephiroth's hand as it tried to pull itself from his grip Sephiroth immediately tried to restrain it with all of his energy but to no avail the masamune pulled free of his grip landing in Stephen's hand "It's good to have my sword back I missed it you will pay Sephiroth for using it to kill so many in my absence when it was made to slaughter you for your sins." Cloud was terrified for the first time his was truly terrified Sephiroth on the other hand was furious showing nothing but pure hatred to the man who now held the masamune. Knowing of what was going to happen next Sephiroth decided on a hasty retreat with that he teleported to a book case a took a red book and used morph to change the book itself into a glittering crystal. "This isn't over Stephen" with that Sephiroth teleported from sight. Stephen immediately leaned against a wall that was nearby "Phew that was close" Stephen seemed to lighten up but immediately showed his serious look again as he saw Cloud slumped against the wall he immediately cast full restore on him and Cloud got up. Although they only stared at each other for a few moments it seemed like forever. Cloud was the first to speak his voice was cold and seemed to be filled with hate as he spoke "we need to talk now I'm getting the others they must have killed that monster by now." Stephen only sighed and followed Cloud this has just gotten much more complicated  
  
"Phew that was tough" Cid said as the monster died Cid's spear still impaled in its head. "Getting slow at old age" huh Yuffie said laughing Cid gave her a glare that stopped her laughing. Red intervened before a fight between the 2 ensued "We better go inside Cloud might need our help" They were about to go in when they saw Cloud coming out of the building Stephen following far behind the masamune still in his hand. Vincent was the first to see them then Red "The masamune? Cloud what's going on is Sephiroth dead did you kill him?" Cloud gave no heed to Red's questions and immediately turned to face Stephen. "What the hell happened in there explain now!" Stephen only sighed and turned away "I'm sorry I can't" Cloud drew his sword at Stephen "You fucker tell me what happened in there now" "After what you saw do you think you can even lay a scratch on me?!" Everyone was staring at the two. Wonder and fear of what was going to happen shown in their eyes except Vincent who simply glanced at the two and nothing more. Cloud immediately leaped up in the air and slammed his sword at Stephen knocking him aside. Stephen immediately got up and ran forward driving the handle of his blade into Cloud's stomach and kneeing him to the face Cloud was knocked to the floor Stephen immediately closed his eyes. He didn't move Cloud got back up his nose bleeding Red cast cure on him and told him to stop Stephen stayed still the entire time whispering softly "are you sure about this.alright I leave this in your hands." Stephen opened his eyes and stared at Cloud who was ready for another round Stephen sighed How did he become the hero of the planet and gain the love of the most powerful being on this planet anyway "Ok Cloud" Stephen sheathed his masamune "I shall tell you everything" Tifa woke up from her dream the words of the dream still echoing in her head Leave Cloud for Stephen how can she possibly expect me to. "Morning Tifa." Tifa shook her head leaving it rattled. "How did you sleep" It was Shera she was standing by the bead two cups of tea in her hands. "Fine I guess" Shera offered the tea to Tifa who thanked her and drank it. Then she immediately remember what had happened "Cloud the others I got to get to Junon" "No you won't Tifa" Shera pinned her to the bed though Tifa regained some of her strength she was still to weak to fight off even Shera "Besides Tifa you've been asleep for hours by the time you got there you wouldn't be of any help." Tifa just stood there reflecting on how Stephen used sleep on her causing her to black out" Just like Cloud. Always think they know what's best for me he is kind of cute though and those eyes they seem to have this warmth toward me as if I could trust him with anything does this mean the dream.was it true? Tifa shook of the thought and decided to get something to take a walk around Junon I'll go get some materia I have a feeling I will need it  
  
"Like I said my name is Stephen but what you didn't know is that I'm am a guardian" "A guardian what's that?" Red answered the question "A guardian was a cetra warrior who fought against Jenova their job was to protect the Cetra and keep the planet in balance." "that's right" "Some guardian" Cloud said interrupting "You couldn't even save one lousy Cetra." "I wanted to I was forbidden to help" "and just who forbade you to help" Stephen sighed once more "Ifalna Gast" "Aeris's mother?" "So you know she said I was forbidden to help on account of my presence would contain holy and the lifestream." "Why" Yuffie asked for once in her life she sounded interested "Like Red said guardians keep the planet balanced and holy and lifestream's interference would have been unable to stop meteor." "Wait why wouldn't your presence stop meteor too?" "Because meteor is a magic that collides a smaller planet with a larger I would have had no way to prevent it because the magic affected another planet entirely. "But now we have an even bigger problem then meteor ever produced." "Yes Sephiroth's back duh" Yuffie said interrupting again "No that man is no longer Sephiroth. I don't know how but he fused with Jenova and he plans to reform Weapon's hell." Cloud thought for a second then spoke "Weapons Hell I heard Sephiroth mention that what is it?" "Weapons Hell is a materia that give the user the power to revive and merge with all 5 weapons. This materia was so powerful that the even the Cetra couldn't completely destroy it so they broke it up into 6 pieces and scattered them throughout the world. If Sephiroth manages to construct all the pieces he will merge with the Ruby, Diamond, Sapphire, Emerald and Ultimate weapons. If the strain on the planet to reform them doesn't destroy the planet itself then Sephiroth will if he manages to do this and absorb the planet's lifestream he will become immortal and unstoppable." Everyone stared at him showing no emotion completely serious. "That is where me and Tifa come in." "What does Tifa have to do with this" Cloud asked. "I guess there is no point in hiding it. Tifa is a Cetra" "What the fuck did you just say!?" Cid asked. "Tifa is a full blooded Cetra her mother and father were both Cetra." "But then why didn't she say anything" Red asked Stephen continued "Because she doesn't know."  
  
Surprised? Well there you have it Sephiroth fused and Tifa's a Cetra why doesn't she know and what will this lead to find out in chapter 8 if I get some reviews that is. 


	8. Author's Note

I won't be updating for a while cause I got mid-terms all week sorry I promise after the evil tests of Satin that I will update ALL my stories and add my newest one thank you and sorry to any one out there who actually like my work ^_^ 


End file.
